Once Upon A Time: iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Melody Malone
Summary: It's been a while since I've done one of these, and I wanted to try it for Once Upon A Time. Some are Storybrooke pre and post curse, some are Fairytale Land. Snowing / Red Whale / Swanfire / Wooden Wolf / Rumbelle


**That's What Girls Do - No Secrets**

Even though Red knew _exactly _who she was now, as she looked in her closet, she tilted her head to the side. Ruby's dress sense was so different to her's, in fact in ways, Ruby was completely different to her, and yet... Red liked her. She was fiesty, she flirted, and Red knew deep down she couldn't have been like that back home. Guilt followed her everywhere. Survival was paramount to her, because at least when she was worrying about her survival, she didn't have to think about Peter. But Ruby... She didn't know him. She could go to a club, flirt with a guy, get him worked up, and then walk away with no guilt. And Ella had invited her out that night, the first time out since Red had woke up. So taking a gulp, Red reached to the back of her closet, and pulled out a short skirt, red of course, and looked at it in the mirror. Yes, definitely. Even if Ruby was in the back of her mind, that didn't mean Red couldn't use her just for _one_ night, right?

**Beggars at the Feast - Les Miserables**

Of course, the wedding of Snow and Charming could never have been a smooth one. As always, someone was creeping in the backdrop, watching the happy couple,and first opportunity he got, he moved out towards the couple. Snow's eyes narrowed at Rumplestiltskin as he began dancing with her.

"Beautiful day, don't you think?" He smirked, and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want? I owe you nothing, Rumplestiltskin. All our deals are settled."

"Now now dearie, who said I was hear to see you? Or to see anyone? Merely enjoying the company of some fine... _desperate _young women." He raised an eyebrow, and stepped away from the queen, performing an over-exaggerated bow, before turning his attentions to a young maiden sitting in the corner, obviously in need of some magical assistance.

**I Still... - Backstreet Boys**

Neal waited by the phone every day before going to work, and before he went to bed. He was young and stupid back when he left Emma, curse or no curse, he should've been there for her. He should never have run and left her, just because he was afraid of being discovered as Baelfire. He put his need to run away from his papa ahead of his feelings for Emma, and now all he could do was sit and wait for the day that August would call him. Sitting at the kitchen table, he twisted the postcard around and around in his fingers. _Broken._ If the curse was broken, if Emma had done her job, why wasn't he coming to get him? He'd given up all hope of finding Emma. He'd moved on, everything between them was in the past... But at night, it wasn't Tamara he thought of. Every time he kissed her, touched her... it wasn't her he was imagining. Not that she seemed to mind, which Neal appreciated, but still he wanted the real thing. He wasn't a thief anymore, he'd pulled himself together, desperate to give her a life that she deserved. One that was happy, and legal, and one that they could share together. If only he heard from her.

**Dream Of Me - Kirsten Dunst**

It was her twenty-fifth birthday, and Emma had spent the evening on her own - it wasn't uncommon for her, she just wasn't a people person. After all, people couldn't be trusted, people hurt each other, with words, actions, any way they could. That was just the way things were. So her evening had been a bottle of wine, a bubble bath, and now she found herself in bed, easily drifting off to sleep, and once her eyes were closed, her mind drifted to her past. To Neal. He was just lying there with her, whispering words of love, how he'd never leave her. And in those quiet moments of sleep, she'd think about him - about her little boy. Neal would talk about him too. About all the baseball games he'd take him to, about how one day, maybe... maybe he could have a little brother or sister. It was always the kiss that was the most painful part of the dreams though. The kiss always meant that Emma was waking up, and once she was awake, she had to accept he wasn't there. He was gone. He was just a memory she should bury once and for all.

**How To Lose A Girl - Mitchell Musso**

Mary Margaret stood in the door of her bedroom, staring at David's sleeping form. He'd been working late, he hadn't bothered eating the dinner she'd cooked for him - just come home complaining about the Sherriff's station, and how he wanted to go home, and in the end, it had been an argument between the two of them, and he'd just gone to bed. And not wanting to lie next to him, Mary Margaret had slept on the couch. He was happy to leave Emma behind. He was happy to replace her, to settle into the role of king, and that was all that was important. And it broke Snow's heart. He wasn't the Charming she'd fallen in love with. He was a workaholic, driven by things that didn't matter to her, and he'd lost his romantic side. And she was tired of it. Snow's voice pushed through her head, telling her that she was better than that, better than him, in fact, she was the best thing in his life. A bag sat by the front door, and taking a deep breath, Mary Margaret placed a note on the table, and she left. She couldn't go too far obviously, but for now, Granny's would have to do. She just couldn't stay there.

**Lola - McFly / Busted**

It wasn't like Gold to visit a bar - in fact, he didn't see why he should go to a place where he had to spend his money, or associate with all those who feared him. But he was driven to, and after a drink or two sitting in a corner booth, his eye caught someone sitting at the bar. A pretty girl, and picking up his cane, he walked over to her.

"Champagne for the beautiful lady." He said, and the brunette looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'm going to be that easy, sir?" She asked, a smirk on her face. "That's cute."

"It's worth the effort, I'm sure." He nodded, pouring her a glass. "Your name, dear?"

"Lacy. And don't try and tell me who you are, Mr Gold." She downed the glass in one swig, then poured another. "I wouldn't try if I were you. I don't think you could handle me."

"Oh? Is that right?" He asked. Lacy laughed to herself.

"You're a boy in man's clothing. I'm sure it's right." With no warning, she grabbed the back of his neck, and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. As she pulled away, Gold looked a mixture of alarmed and confused, and smirking again, Lacy picked up the bottle of champagne, taking a swig of it. "Thank you for the champagne though - it's much appreciated."

**Please Please - McFly**

Ruby closed her eyes as Doctor Whale's hands roamed over her body, and she bit down on her lip, opening her eyes only to lock eyes with him, and kiss him hard.

"You are a goddess..." He murmured against her lips. "You've gotta come back to my place."

"What, the bathrooms aren't good enough for you?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had definitely had a little too much to drink.

"I think..." His hand ran through her hair, before, the hand was traced down her side, finally slipping into the waistband of her skirt. "My bed would be much more comfortable."

"I think I'm a little too drunk to be considering that, Whale." She said, holding him back with a hand to his chest.

"Ruby, _please..._" He groaned, and Ruby considered it for a second, before huffing. She was definitely too drunk to be thinking with sense.

"Bathrooms. Head. Final offer, and then you owe me a drink?" Whale kissed her again, and began to pull her in the direction of the bathroom.

**Unfaithful - Rihanna**

Asley felt tears pricking her eyes as she started to get ready. Alexandra was sleeping in her crib, she'd been sure to put her down early so that Sean hadn't had to do it. She wanted to slip past him, not talk to him about where he was going. But as she was securing her hair, he walked into the bedroom, and looked her up and down.

"You gonna be out late?" He asked gently, kissing her cheek, and Ashley's eyes glanced down.

"Just out with Ruby... I won't be too late, I promise." She looked up in time to see him look away, in the direction of their daughter, as if hoping she'd be enough of a reminder for her to stop what she was doing.

"Alright. Just don't to anything I wouldn't do." His joke came out in a tight voice, and Ashley shook. She didn't want to do this to him anymore. It was obvious he knew what was going on. Ruby wasn't going to be there tonight. But the man she'd been falling for... Billy had always been her friend, and things had just... progressed naturally.

"Alright." Was all she said back, kissing him. "I love you."

"Have fun." Was all Sean said in response, turning away, and focusing his attention on his daughter.

**Till We Run Out Of Road - Jewel**

"What's it like out there?" Asked Red, leaning over the counter, as August polished off his apple pie. He looked up at her, and laughed.

"What do you wanna know exactly? More about Lemmings?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I just want to know everything. I'm in hell, let's face it." She shrugged, sitting on the counter. "I just want to leave. I'm bored, I love Granny, I love Snow. But there has to be more out there, right?"

"There is, I can't lie there." He said, twirling his fork around. "Not all good, not all bad. But it's life."

"I don't want to have regrets. I don't want to give up on getting out of here." She looked back to see if Granny was listening, and leaned in just in case. "I just wanna go eat bad take out, drink wine, take vacations, drive all through the night to get to the next town."

"Well..." August trailed for a moment. "Your cloak." He said suddenly, and Ruby looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gold's potion. He got out. He put it on something special to him. And your cloak..."

"It's the most important thing to me." Red grinned, squealed, and hugged August. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I think it's worth trying, princess." He said, pushing the plate away from him. "I'll borrow Emma's car, she won't mind. We'll just drive until we run out of road, and then we can call Granny. Good plan?" Red smiled again, and kissed August out of the blue.

"I think it's the best."

**Dog Eats Dog - Les Miserables**

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. He was desperate for money for him and Grace. Work for someone with so few skills as him... It was dangerous. And with a war waging in Wonderland... There were plenty of trinkets to pick up. The White Rabbit had fallen, and his gold pocketwatch... Well, Jefferson was sure he wouldn't want the Queen of Hearts to get her hands on it.

"Tut tut Jefferson... How desperate we are." Jefferson spun around, hearing Rumplestiltskin's voice.

"No ones up there looking out for me, Rumple. We're all nothing but rats to the powers that be." Shoving the watch into his pocket, Jefferson narrowed his eyes at the imp. "Might as well live up to the name, right?"


End file.
